The present invention relates to heating elements, and more particularly to igniters for fuel burners.
With fuel burners such as used in marine boilers, it has been the general practice to light off or ignite such burners by having a man extend a torch through a door into the boiler while fuel is being fed in. In addition to requiring a knowledgeable operator, this method is dangerous in that, upon ignition of the fuel, there can be a flareback or burst of flame out from the burner through the open door, injuring the operator.
An alternative method of lighting the burner is by means of an electric arc. However, the arc requires high voltage electricity which itself constitutes a hazard. Also, the arc generates electrical interference which can hamper operation of nearby communications and other electrical equipment, as well as interfering with radio communications. In addition, the arc method may be unreliable and difficult to maintain in that buildup of carbon, soot or other waste can prevent the arc from operating. Humidity can cause current leakage through the air particularly in high voltage situations. Short circuits from damaged wire insulation and from other causes can prevent formation of the arc. In addition, an electric arc igniter requires a separate power supply with accompanying operation and maintenance problems. If this power supply is not kept operating and available for use at all times, then in the event of any burner shut down, startup of the burner would be delayed until the power supply was readied. Such a situation would be especially disadvantageous where other systems are powered from and depend upon the fuel burner, such as is the situation on board a ship.